


I've Spent My Life Finding You

by thecompletebookworm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Summaries and potential triggers for each individual story in chapter summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 18,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecompletebookworm/pseuds/thecompletebookworm
Summary: A collection of oneshots/drabbles from my tumblr page just in case Tumblr finally collapses. Every one is unrelated.Canon Compliant: 1-16, 34,Season 4 Based Fics: 18-25Slight AU Fluff:  17, 26, 27, 35,AU First Meetings: 28-30, 31 (Not First Meeting), 33Season 6 fix it: 32





	1. All She Deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: While babysitting Grace, Rumpelstiltskin realizes just how much he took from Belle.

“It’s just for a few days.” 

Rumpelstiltskin glared at the other man.  Jefferson continued staring at him pleadingly.

“I am busy.” 

The little girl peeked out from behind her father.  “I’ll be no trouble, Mr. Dark One Sir.” 

Rumpelstiltskin tried to appear unaffected by the small girl’s words.  It had been a long time since he had been around a child actually willing to speak to him.  He couldn’t help but hear Bae’s voice in her words. 

“Grace,” Jefferson cautioned.

“It’ll be like I’m not even here,” she declared.  “It’s a big castle.  There’s enough room for the two of us until Papa gets back.” 

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help but correct her.  Jefferson would know about his caretaker soon enough.  “Three.  I have a caretaker.” 

 “When did that happen?”  Jefferson eyes flashed with hidden mirth.  “I thought you wouldn’t keep such juicy information from me.” 

“And I thought you were getting out of the business, dearie.” 

“I did.  I just have some business that needs settling.”  

Rumpelstiltskin avoided looking at the pair as they said their goodbyes.  This was how it started.  This was how he lost Bae.  You just keep telling yourself you’ll stop after one more thing.  Just one more way to keep him safe.  But then you’ve gone too far.  Jefferson’s choices were going to haunt him. 

 

* * *

 

He thought that after having Belle in the house, he would be used to the presence of people inside his domain.  He couldn’t be more wrong. 

That girl was infuriating.  Belle had just gradually become part of the castle.  She had never been scared, but she had been quieter.  Maybe it was the fact she was a young woman and not an eight year old.  Or it could be that Belle just preferred quitter activities like reading.  Grace was running around the castle playing games with his caretaker. 

Rumpelstiltskin knew there was something wrong with him.  He should be frustrated and annoyed with Belle shrinking in her duties, yet his heart started fluttering whenever he caught the two together.  They had read in the library. Belle and the girl had gotten in a flour fight in the kitchen when they should have been making lunch.  Belle had spent the entire afternoon teaching Grace to dance like a proper lady instead of dusting the third floor. 

Rumpelstiltskin liked to pride himself on meticulously planning every detail.  He wouldn’t be where he was now if he hadn’t.  But he had overlooked something.  He had failed to realize how badly the isolation had impacted his Belle.  It was only after the Dark Castle was filled with laughter that he realized exactly what he had stolen from her. 

 Belle would never have anyone but him (and Jefferson and Grace, because despite his complaints, he wouldn’t be able to find a suitable reason to keep the two away now).  There would be no fiancés or weddings where her father gave her away.  There would be no children. Belle would never know the joy of holding a newborn babe and knowing that she would do absolutely anything for the child she loved more dearly than life itself.  Belle would never get to dance or tease her own children as she did with Grace.   It would be a lonely fate, but a deal was a deal.  

* * *

“Mr. Dark One Sir.” 

Rumpelstiltskin winced as he heard that name.  There was only one child that ever called him that.  “Away Jefferson. I have no interest in watching the brat today.” 

“Regina was at our home.  She knows-“

Releasing a giggle that sounded even more inhuman than it used to, he turned to face his former business associate and the little girl who brought back more of the painful memories.  “That is no concern of mine.  You have your business. I have mine.”

“It will only be a few hours.  Grace will be on her best behavior.”  The girl in question nodded enthusiastically.  “Belle can watch her-”

Rumpelstiltskin wanted to fly into another fit of rage.  Belle wouldn’t be able to do anything.  Belle was gone, dead at the hand of her own father.  

He wanted to crumble into a million pieces and just scream.  It was his fault.  She would have been safe, alive and ready to play a million games with Grace if he hadn’t forced her out.  He would have stood just outside their door pretending that they were just a happy family, that he had more to offer Belle than a library, an empty castle and his monstrous self. 

There could have been more children and an entire house full of laughter.  He sees it some nights in his dream turned nightmares.  She’s radiant, stomach swelling with their child.   She’s perfect.  She’s gone. 


	2. In The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle’s Imprisonment in FTL

Belle rubbed her arms, trying vainly to warm up.  The dungeon was always cold.  She wasn’t sure on the logic of that.  It should have been stifling during the summer.  But it was always too cold. 

There was also little insulation.  When it rained, the entire floor of her cell flooded.  Belle would stay on the stone slab in the corner.  It wasn’t that she minded the rain. 

It was nice to have something different. She had counted every brick in the wall (723), all the cracks in the ceiling (26) and the number of seconds between the groans and screams of her fellow prisoners (average was six seconds).  Belle just knew that when it rained, the Evil Queen would typically come down and watch her. And Belle would give the Queen no satisfaction.  She would not beg. 

If Belle thought it might actually accomplish something, she would beg.  But so much time had passed.  Rumpelstiltskin was most likely sitting alone in his castle, unaware of where she was, making deal just like normal.  Once again, his deals and magic were more important than she was.

Belle shook her head.  She couldn’t afford to think like that.  Who knew how much longer she would be the Queen’s prisoner?   If she gave up hope now, she would probably say something that could hurt Rumpelstiltskin.  Belle hadn’t even uttered his name, at least not in the company of anyone else. 

After a failed escape attempt, she had been moved into isolation for a short time.  Locked up in the tower, Belle hadn’t known what to think.  There was no one watching her there.  It was enchanted and impossible to escape.  So she had given in, she had begged and cried for the first time in what must have been years.  (Belle really couldn’t tell.  Every day felt identical.)  She had called his name even though she had known he most likely wouldn’t hear.   Belle just couldn’t let it stand any longer.  It was a comfort just to hear it again. 

 She had been surprised when almost as if summoned, the pirate had appeared. 

 After her injury, she had been moved back to the dungeon with the other prisoners.  Apparently, the Evil Queen couldn’t afford damaged merchandise.  Belle still didn’t know why she was here.  She knew she was leverage over Rumpelstiltskin.  She was his true love.  She could leave him powerless and make the Evil Queen the most powerful in the land.  But she wouldn’t.  Even though it meant Belle would never get to kiss Rumpelstiltskin again, Belle would respect his wishes.   He had held power for a long time and he had lived without her for three hundred years (if the tales she had read of the Dark One were right). 

Still, even knowing it was impossible, Belle often fell asleep dreaming of their kiss and all the kisses they could have shared if he had just believed her.  Somehow the memory of her True Love could make her imprisonment more bearable.


	3. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Belle wants to see the stars (Dark Castle)

Belle slipped down the hallway of the Dark Castle. Her cloak wrapped firmly around her shoulders. She had to stay quiet. She couldn’t risk Rumplestiltskin discovering her. 

It wasn’t that she was doing anything wrong. He had said she could visit the gardens whenever she wanted. She was well within her rights. There was still a knot in her stomach as Belle pushed on the back door. 

“What are you doing, dearie?” Belle whipped around. He was suddenly behind her, wearing a twisted grin. “Trying to escape the monsters clutches.” He leaned closer than. 

Belle merely readjusted her cloak. “I gave you my word.” 

“Words and actions are very different things.” 

She stared him in the eyes. “I just want to go outside.” 

“Outside?” He said the word as if it were foreign. 

“You said I could.” 

If Rumplestiltskin weren’t a three hundred year old near immortal being, he would have rolled his eyes. She was acting like a child. 

“I meant during the day.”

“Well you should have said that.” She flounced past him, pushing the door open and leaving him behind. 

“Get back here!” It wasn’t the first time that Rumplestiltskin doubted his judgment taking the noble girl as his price. 

She didn’t listen, just continued to walk as if she knew exactly where she was going. Rumplestiltskin doubted that. She carried no candle. The stars were bright but the moon was a mere sliver. His little caretaker was going to break something. She was unbelievably clumsy without adding it lack of visibility. He needed to stop this madness. 

With a puff of smoke, Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of her. 

“I don’t like it when you do that,” she said the phrase as if she had already uttered it a thousand times. 

“I don’t like it when you disobey me.” 

“I thought we agreed I was allowed out here.” She gave him a conniving little smile. 

“I can’t imagine why you would want to be out here now.” 

Belle didn’t pause for a second. “Stars,” she said before turning her head to gaze at them. 

“All this trouble for some floating balls of gas.” 

“It wouldn’t have been trouble if you hadn’t stopped me.” 

“You can see stars from a window, dearie. “ 

“Not like this,” Belle gestured. “They’re the same as home. It’s the same sky. I can see the same constellations. It’s familiar standing here, out in the open. “

Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help but swallow. She was homesick. He knew it would happen sooner or later. It would be unreasonable to think Belle wouldn’t completely resent him. He hated the way that affected him, how he felt his heart speeding up and his hands clenched into fists. “Why tonight?” 

“Tonight I’m not standing alone. It’s a holiday in the Marchlands. It’s part of the harvest festival. One of the first days. A day of remembrance. Everyone gathers together and remembers the people that have been lost.” Her voice grows quieter now. He thinks he isn’t supposed to hear the next bit but he does anyway. “I’ve never had so many people to honor before.” 

Her entire kingdom really. So many had died in the ogre wars and then she had been ripped away from the people she loved to spend the rest of her life with a monster. 

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’ll just leave you alone then.” 

“Please stay.” She bit her lip in that absurdly cute way that she did when she was nervous. 

“Alright.” After all, Rumplestiltskin had someone very important to remember too.


	4. Just Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Belle brings tea up to Rumplestiltskin’s work room.

“What are you doing up here?” 

“Nothing!” Her voice squeaking uncharacteristically as she took a hasty step back from his worktable. 

He eyed her suspiciously. She looked down at the ground. “I thought you might like some tea.” She gestured to a tray set next to cauldron containing a very fickle potion. 

With a wave of his hand, the tea tray was gone. 

“A simple no would have been sufficient.” 

“I can’t help it if you don’t follow my instructions. You are not allowed in this room. Food or drink is not allowed in this room. This is a room of highly complex magic that can’t afford to be tampered with.” 

Belle was gazing up at him innocently but Rumplestiltskin sent her a disapproving look. 

“Maybe I could help. Be an assistant, cut things, stir things.” 

Despite the fact the Draught of Armona would have been so much easier to brew with two people. Rumplestiltskin forced himself to laugh at the idea. “You don’t know a thing about magic.” 

She rested her hand casually on his arm. He tried not to squirm under her touch. The truth was he would not be able to concentrate at all with her constantly in such close proximity. 

“You could teach me.” 

Rumplestiltskin scoffed at that. “I have neither the time nor the patience.” 

“I doubt that. You had an apprentice once. She’s the one constantly contacting you.” 

“The magic I wield, dearie, would never work for you.” 

Belle raised an eyebrow before changing the subject. “Where is the tea this time? Stables? Grand Hall? Ball Room?” 

“Library.” 

Belle simply nodded. “Good. It’s raining and I didn’t want to trek outside if I didn’t have to.” 

She turned to leave but stopped in the doorway. “I had two cups.” 

“Is that supposed to persuade me?” 

Belle merely shrugged.

Rumplestiltskin met her in the library a few minutes later. He couldn’t appear too eager, but still it was just tea.


	5. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Belle has a panic attack after the asylum (AKA what we deserved from Season 2)

Black. Darkness. Pressing in everywhere.

Belle shuddered against the bed trying to maintain even some semblance of dignity.

Just keep breathing. She told herself.   
This wasn’t the asylum. She could control the darkness here. She just needed to be brave enough to turn on the light.

Belle couldn’t force her arms to move. She was stuck paralyzed from fear of a place she would never be going back to again. She felt the tears begin. She couldn’t stop them even if she wanted to.

Belle’s heart felt as if it was going to break free of her chest. She couldn’t do this. The bed was growing harder every second she sat there, the walls ever closer.

Belle started thrashing on the bed as she felt a hand grab her arm. They were here. They were going to give her more pills, more shots, more pain.

“Belle,” the voice was gentle. “Love it’s not real.”

The hand released its hold on her to rub soothing circles on her back. She felt her heart begin to slow ever so slightly. 

“You’re never going back there, sweetheart.” The man’s deep and soothing voice seemed to get caught in his throat. “I’ll protect you Belle. Always. They’ll never touch you again.”

Belle leaned into his touch slightly more at that.

“Just tell me what I can do to make this better.” He sounded completely broken as if he too was going to cry.

Belle was able to force out the one word although it is hardly above a whisper. “Light.”

The hand left her back. She felt a shift in the mattresses as he leaned toward the bedside table.

Belle breathed easier as a golden glow encompassed the room. She crawled into her true love’s lap. Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms tightly around her, but it didn’t feel suffocating like it would a few seconds ago. It felt safe.

“I’m sorry.”

Rumplestiltskin startled. He adjusted their position slightly so that he could look her in the face. “Never think you ever have to apologize for this.”

“You need to sleep. I can’t keep waking you up like this.”

He gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Belle, it’s never a problem. I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

“Forever then.”

Rumplestiltskin smiled and adjusted the blanket around the two of them. He cradled his true love tightly and this time there were no nightmares.


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your standard hurt/comfort where Belle is sick.

Belle hated being sick.  She just wanted to curl up into a ball, blankets wrapped tightly around her and ignore the rest of the world.  

“Sweetheart,” His voice was timid, a call from the door that she wanted to ignore. 

 He called again, “Belle.”

“Go away.”  Typically she wasn’t so blunt with him. Everything just hurt. 

She heard footsteps as he approached the bed.  

“Belle, I have a few things that might make it better, but I need you to sit up.” 

She groaned but grudgingly inched her tired body up to bed so she was leaning on the headboard.  “Rumple-”

“Just let me take care of you,” He set the tray on her lap, careful not to spill any of the hot liquids. 

Belle merely picked at the toast, ignoring the soup entirely.  She took two sips of the ginger tea.  She looked at him apologetically.  “I really don’t have much of an appetite.” 

 “That’s fine, Love.”  He grabbed the final item from the tray.  “You were complaining about not being able to read.” 

 She nodded slightly although that made her feel as if her brain was rattling around in her skull.  

“Would you have any problem with me reading to you?” 

“Don’t you have to go into the shop today?” 

He merely flipped the book open to where they left off.  “No one comes into the shop but the Charmings.  Besides you’re much more important.” 

As he read, Belle wondered how she got so lucky.  Even sick, completely congested, nauseous, with the worst headache she’d ever had, Rumple still made her feel like a princess. 


	7. Forget You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rumplestiltskin contemplates taking a forgetting potion.

Rumplestiltskin stared at the purple potion on the table in front of him. It would make all his problems go away. He wouldn’t be plagued with thoughts of her at all hours: Belle smiling, pouring tea, laughing at one of his quips, being tortured by clerics. Even the happiest memories of her were tarnished now.

It should be so easy to grab the bottle in front of him and drink enough to make the pain go away. Just a few sips and it would be like she never existed.

Rumplestiltskin shuddered. A world where she didn’t exist would be an awful one. It was an awful one.

His fingers traced the lip of the bottle. He had made the memory potion. He might as well use it. He could be free of her, could put more effort into finding his son. Belle was a distraction even in death.

Still, he couldn’t force himself to lift the bottle.

It would still hurt. He just wouldn’t know why.

Besides Belle didn’t have the luxury of forgetting him. She had died because of her association with him. But not just dead. Broken. He could never imagine his Belle (because she had been his even if he had realized too late) leaping from that tower.

She had suffered and he deserved to suffer too.


	8. Reccomendations

Belle sighed. Maybe she should just ignore it, that feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

“Dearie, what are you doing?”

She had been still for too long, too lost in thought. Belle took several deep breaths trying to will the blush away from her cheeks.

“Nothing.”

He gave her the sort of smile that should make her feel unsettled. And it did but not in the sense she knew it should. The smile was crooked, twisted, full of empty promises. It should make her apprehensive and frightened, but she only felt dazed.

“I wasn’t aware I brought you here to do nothing.”

“Sometimes doing nothing feels like the only option.”

He gave her a concerned look. Well, she knew it was a concerned look. Any one of his clients would have said he looked as detached as normal. Belle knew better. She could see the kindness and worry in his eyes. They were slightly wider and he would lean toward her, subconsciously touching her in someway.

“Have you dusted the far left hand corner bookshelf? The second shelf?”

Although neither clarified, they both knew he hadn’t asked her to clean. She would go to that spot and find one of his recommendations. He really did have good taste.


	9. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Belle's Stream of Consciousness about Magic

Belle had never cared much for magic. She knew of girls who had flocked to the hedge witch for their problems and fantasies but it had never bothered her. They could do whatever they wanted.

Belle had read about it, but magic had never captured her attention the way heroics had. She had snuck out to the stables to practice with a sword she had “borrowed”. Belle had created obstacle courses for herself, often annoying Papa as she climbed on the furniture.

Still she hadn’t given magic much thought.

Their land had always been thriving without it. Hard work had been the only magic any one needed.

That was until the ogres.

It was clear almost instantly that this was not a battle won by soldiers. Whole villages had been wiped out. Their occupants torn limb from limb. The ogres did not feel pain or respond as a man would. They were foreign, creatures of magic, and only magic could control them.

The hedge witch had been little help. She could provide tonic for aching joints or lotion to hide imperfections. But there was nothing she could do against the brute force of the ogres.

Belle had been forced to do research. She had spent days at a time scouring books in the library, not stopping to eat or sleep. Belle would only ever leave when Papa would force her to rest with a stern warning not to lose herself like her mother had.

On one of those occasions when Belle had been banned from the library for her own sanity, she had found herself just outside the town tavern. Her cloak concealed her face, but still Belle stood in the shadows. A lady was not supposed to be lurking around taverns.

Belle could still here the voices. Gruff, heavy with alcohol, they warned some unfortunate soul that the man should be the last option. They spoke of a monster, not a man, who would give you what you thought you wanted for a price.

At the time, Belle had wondered if a time would come when she was desperate to call on magic. Still she wrote the name down. Belle had no idea how useful it would be when the ogres stormed the city wall and she thought her whole world was about to be reduced to rubble.

Magic had turned into a powerful thing then. Belle could no longer scoff or ignore it. She was forced to confront it everyday either in the form of the trinkets lying around the castle or her new master.

He was strange. Well, at least pretending to be strange. The man had a persona that cracked more and more often. He crackled with raw power, yet his exuberant confidence was all just an act.

Rumplestiltskin was shy. He would avoid her or be careful to avoid looking straight at her.

It had been gradual. She would make a point of entering a room whenever he was in it and he would make a point of not leaving. She was able to watch him, watch him craft straw to gold but also mix potions, bottle emotions and craft spells. She enjoyed watching him like that. Rumplestiltskin was calm then. His hands darting quickly around as he muttered words under his breath. Belle found it exhilarating to watch.

She might even go as far to say she liked magic.

But then it all changed.

The woman on the road had given awful advice and as her Rumplestiltskin (because how could he be anything less than that now) raged. Belle couldn’t help but thinking just how much she hated magic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 drabble in the library when they were on shaky ground.

“The library looks lovely sweetheart." 

It really had come together very nicely. Belle had spent so many hours here fixing shelves, reorganizing books so they actually made sense, reading when she was actually supposed to be working. 

"I’m still not sure anyone will come. The only really good stock we have until the new order comes in is fairytales and outdated nonfiction books. It was almost like the curse wanted itself to be broken." Belle gave him a knowing smile. 

"That and the inventor had an excessive amount of creativity." 

"An excessive ego too." 

Their smiles were light, teasing. They weren’t okay but they would be.


	11. Microwaves and Fire Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle learns about modern technology

“Belle!"  Rumple called into the house. The fire alarm was blaring as he ran as fast as he could.  This wasn’t happening.  He couldn’t lose her so soon. 

 Instead of seeing a raging inferno and a scarred Belle, Rumple arrived in the kitchen to find a crying Belle.

 "I thought I could do it."  Her gaze was directed at the microwave.  He had been teaching her about the different technology.  She had understood most of it, just apparently not microwaves.   

"It’s okay, sweetheart."  He hit the button to open the microwave door.  He reached in to pull out the tin foil wrapped bundle.  "Some things just don’t go in here.  I should probably have mentioned that. 

She glared.  "That would have been useful.  Anything else you forgot?" 

"Um,” he couldn’t think when she was glaring at him like that.  "I’m sorry?”

Belle laughed.  “I was talking about actual instructions but I’ll take the apology." 

"How about I just handle the microwave from now on?" 

Belle put her hands on her hips.  "That’s not how this works.  If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to have to look it up on the Internet.”

That time Rumple groaned.  If there was one thing Belle seemed to understand perfectly about this world, it was the Internet.  As soon as he mentioned she could read all types of new stories on it, he knew she was lost. 

“Fine.  I’ll write up a list."  

"Thank you,” she kissed him on the cheek as she waltzed out of the kitchen.  "And could you turn off the small annoying device?”


	12. Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rumple needs help after magic goes wrong

She sighed, giving him her most disapproving look.  “This is getting ridiculous.” 

Rumplestiltskin lay on the floor of his.  He couldn’t lift his head to look at her.  The potion had caused him to lose feeling in his body.  He could see the burn marks the explosion had left on the ceiling, but not much else. 

“Which one am I supposed to use this time?”   Belle skirted around the main table to search through an elaborate cabinet.  She lingered her fingers around one of the little bottles.  It was stone, fairly nondescript but notiablly larger than the other bottle.  “Purple?”  

He could merely grumble his assent.  Belle grabbed a dish from one of the top shelfs, standing on tiptoe in order to reach.  She wasn’t sure if he had moved it up there in order for it to be more difficult or if he had so many accidents that they had already used all the others.   Belle poured a sizable amount before setting the bottle back on his worktable. 

She stared at him for a few seconds.  He fidgeted slightly almost as if he was aware of her intense scrutiny. 

Belle wondered what exactly he could be working on that was so volatile.  She would have to come up here almost daily to apply some ointment.  She had no idea how he had managed without her.  That was probably why he needed a caretaker.  

Because when he was working on his curse, Rumplestiltskin never took care of himself. 


	13. Quiet Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Post Asylum Rumple is worried Belle feels cooped up in their house.

“I thought we would try something different tonight.”

Belle looked over the top of her book to see Rumple smiling.  “What do you mean by different?" 

He sat down next to her on the sofa.  He sat closer than necessary, letting his hand rest gently on her thigh.  Rumple needed to know she was real still.

It had only been a few days since she had appeared in his shop, scared, alone and broken, but alive.  Just seeing her was more than he could ever ask for; getting to hold her when she had a panic attack and introduce her to Storybrooke was more than he could ever ask for.  He felt like she would disappear at any second.      

"I thought we could go out for dinner.  You must be tired of the place."  He didn’t want to make her feel confined.  Belle had spent her life hidden away from the rest of the world, first in the Dark Castle and then in Regina’s two prisons.

Belle smiled at him indulgently as if she understood what was going on.  "It’s no castle but I’m fine, Rumple." 

"Are you sure? We could go to Granny’s or Tony’s or-”

She stopped his rambling with a kiss.  “Just let me finish this chapter, then we can talk." 

"I’m losing you to a book?”

“A very good book,” she said as if that settled the matter. 

“I should never have introduced you to Harry Potter." 

 "Silencio!” Belle mimed a flick of her wand.  “For that, I’m just going to finish the book." 

Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help but smile.  She was fine.  Despite Regina, she was still smiling and joking, perfectly content to have him for company. 

He was perfectly content to just hold her while she read, so really the evening worked out very well for both parties. 


	14. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Dark Castle is scarier than it appears. Originally posted on Halloween.

“Just clean it.  That man doesn’t even know how big his own castle is,” Belle muttered under her breath as she hauled her bucket down another flight of stairs. Some of the water sloshed over the rim.  The heel of her shoe slipped slightly.  She gasped as she righted herself.  

It was dark down here.  Darker than it had been even in the dungeon when she first arrived.

Belle pulled a rag from her apron pocket.  She knelt down.  She might as well finish this as quickly as possible no use idling around.   She scrubbed only pausing when she thought she heard footsteps against the stone.

"Rumplestiltskin, if you’re trying to scare me it’s not working!"  She shouted, looking out into the darkness that she was sure had edged its way closer.  But that wasn’t possible. Belle stood up and surveyed her surroundings.  She still had the two torches lit on either side of the doorway, but it did feel darker.  

Maybe a candle would help.   As she walked toward the torches, she could hear the footsteps again.   "I mean it!  This is not funny!”    

The footsteps stopped but the Dark One made no move to come out.  She lit the candle and then walked very purposely toward her bucket. 

It was getting worse.  She knew for sure now.  Her rag, which she had discarded only a few moments before, was completely shrouded in darkness.   Belle held her freshly lit candle slightly away from her, searching for the imp. 

“I know you’re here."  Her voice wasn’t as self-assured this time.  It wasn’t that she was scared, Belle told herself.  She was just not fond of being tricked. 

The candle blew out as if by a puff of wind, although Belle felt nothing.  Belle dropped it. The now useless candle was in shadow before it hit the ground.  She began to back away, arms wrapped tightly around herself.  There was a chill that certainly hadn’t been there before.  The torches by the door began to flicker.  

Belle knocked over the bucket over water as she made her escape, dashing up the stairs not caring that Rumplestiltskin was most likely laughing at her for being such a fool. 

Belle only stopped when she reached the top of the stairs.  She slammed the door shut forcefully and slid down it, finally sitting with her back firmly against it.  Belle took several deep breath, trying to acclimate herself to the sunlight and the warmth.  She hated that man.

He strutted down the hallway without a care in the world as if he had frightened her to death a few seconds latter.  "Dearie-” His voice was light and slightly curious.

“No! You don’t get to Dearie me!” She yelled, noting how he cowered ever so slightly, taking a step back.  

“I don’t understand.”

“You and your shadows downstairs,” she accused.

“I can assure you, Dearie,” He put emphasis on the name, "that wasn’t me.”  

That made Belle pause.  “What do you mean? Of course it was you." 

"I’ve been up in my workroom.  There’s a cauldron simmering if you really need prove,” He smirked at her as if daring her to question him again. 

"Then what was it? The sudden cold? The footsteps? The shadows?”  

“It seems to me we have an infestation on our hands.” Rumplestiltskin let out a giggle she hadn’t heard in quite some time.  “How positively delightful!" 


	15. Testing a Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Based off a conversation I had with someone in Chinese when someone made a joke about eating people, Belle decides to test her theory that Rumplestiltskin speaks Chinese.

There were all sorts of books in the library.  Belle had spent several days “cleaning” and she still felt she hadn’t explored it properly. Every time she thought she had seen it all, that there couldn’t possibly be this many books in the world let alone in this one room, there was another room or a secret bookcase.  It was almost overwhelming.  She had no idea where to start. 

It was silly but if she was going to be here forever, Belle could pick any book at random.  She’d never get through all of them, but she would have time to search for the perfect novel later.  The library was even bound to have some books from home. 

She closed her eyes and reached forward until her fingers caught on a shorter silk bound book.  Belle brought the book to her face and lightly flipped through the pages, allowing herself the indulgence of smelling it.  It was an older book with roughly cut pages.  Belle let the book fall open in her hands.  She ran her hand gently over the page before opening her eyes. 

Belle gasped in surprise as she saw the small black characters on the page. Gaston had thought her fanciful, but she had spent time learning the language from her tutors on the vague premise that Avonlea might need it one day in diplomatic relations despite their distance.  In reality, Belle had just enjoyed it, enjoyed the way the short words rolled off her tongue with a music all their own.  She enjoyed how no one ever told her she was talking too much or shouldn’t hold such bold opinions, because they either had no idea what she was saying or just thankful to finally be able to communicate in their own language. 

Belle peered closer at the writing. It was a book of myths and creatures.  She could already see a few characters she didn’t know, but if there had to be a dictionary in the library somewhere or maybe Rumplestiltskin would be willing to procure her one.  Belle paused at that.  Could Rumplestiltskin understand Chinese?  You don’t just collect books in languages you can’t read.  But could he actually read it?  Or was there some sort of translator spell?  Could he speak it?   She might as well find out; she only had to figure out how to ask.

There was a system when company called.  Each client required a slightly different touch.  For the most dangerous, Belle remained completely out of sight, cloistered away on another floor entirely.  For the mild and the squeamish (typically parents begging for remedies for sick children), she would do most of the dealing and Rumplestiltskin would simply appear in the last moments to collect the price and give the cure.  Others required unabashed flirting, which she hated.  But most simply called for tea service. 

Belle was never sure how she felt about that.  Sure she could pour tea just fine.  Rumplestiltskin took his tea at exactly 2:05 every day they did not have company. It was something her noble upbringing didn’t hinder.  She hadn’t even chipped any more cups.  The problem was that the client liked to stare and try to pull her into the conversation or ignore her entirely. 

When a noble’s carriage rolled into sight at the bottom of the hill, Belle knew to put on the kettle and wait outside the door when the tea was ready.  The door would swing open on its own accord when he was ready.  It was another show of power for his guest.

She prepped the kettle, grabbed the green cups used for company (that could recognize “essence” to minimize the risk of imposters) and waited outside the door like she always had.  But this time with a smile on her lips and her foot tapping impatiently.  Today, Belle was getting her questions answered and having a bit of fun while she was at it. 

Finally she strode in purposefully, relishing in the shocked look from the short balding man.  Belle smiled the fake demure smile and pretended not to notice Rumplestiltskin’s cough as he tried to regain the noble’s attention. 

“B-b-but it really isn’t too much to ask,” the man stuttered. 

Belle recognized what she had dubbed the imp smile.  It only appeared when he was certain the deal was already set in stone. 

She was going to enjoy wiping that smile from his face.  “ _Is there anything else you need?”_ The words sounded much more demanding in Chinese.

His smile grew stiff for a second before his eyes sparkled playfully.  “ _For this idiot to be reasonable.”_

Belle glanced at the man.  He fidgeted slightly, playing with the hem of his tunic.  

“ _He can’t be that bad.”_

His only response was a glare. 

“ _Is there anything you need?”_

_“The blood of my enemies.”_

The man awkwardly played with the teacup. 

She couldn’t say his name so she settled on “ _Master, I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”_

_“You offered anything.”_

_“I was mistaken.”_ Belle filled up both cups.  “ _We’re scaring him.”_

_“Who cares? I eat men like him for breakfast.”_

_“No you don’t”_

_“Well they’d be better than your cooking”_

Belle sighed.  “ _We’ll continue this latter.”_

_“Wouldn’t dare miss it.”_

Belle left the room knowing that both men’s eyes were on her and feeling more at home than she had in a long time.


	16. Trading One Nightmare for Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100197756249/imagine-person-a-waking-up-from-a-terrible. I would recommend reading this before the prompt because its spoilerly. Also references death/ogre wars.

“BAE!” He’s screaming although his boy is already gone.  The world seems to be growing darker along the edges, suffocating him.  He should be used to this.  His boy always leaves; he’d seen it a million times, a million different ways. 

“He never would have chosen you." 

Rumplestiltskin whips around at the noise.  Malcolm is hovering behind him.  Rumple does not question his father’s ability even if it’s almost entirely impossible in this land.  He should but he can’t focus on any thing.  

 "A coward, my boy."  The words are snide.  Rumplestiltskin can’t contain his wince.   "Couldn’t even let him decide for himself.   He’d be happier now.  Or at least alive.”  

 As if summoned, shredded remains appeared on the ground between the two men.  Blood was soaked into the ground, nothing recognizable at all, except for a shawl he knew belonged to Bae.   He had seen destruction like this before.   The Ogre Wars had left no man innocent.  He could hear the terrified screams and the crunch as the monsters ripped the man limb from limb with their teeth.  But this time it was his boy’s screams, interjected with the frightened “Papa!” that accompanied loud storms when he had been younger.  

 Rumple shook, tears streaming uncontrollably as he sunk to the ground. 

“You were never any good for him." 

Rumple ran his hand over the shawl.  The light brown was tarnished with darker brown splotches, blood long dried.  His boy, his beautiful Bae-

"Rumple!  Rumple, please you’re scaring me!" 

He blinked, slowly opening his eyes.  He was surprised to find himself lying in a bed with a woman’s face leaning over him, her blue eyes wide with concern.  

"It’s okay.  Rumple, whatever it was, it wasn’t real."  She wrapped her arms tightly around him, leaning her head against his shoulder.  "Do you want to talk about it?”  

“Belle,” He couldn’t get much more out at that moment.  She seemed to understand because she squeezed him tighter. 

"It was just a nightmare.  We can stay up if that would make it better." 

"I’m fine.  Go back to sleep, Belle." 

She rolled her eyes.  "Not likely.  You were shaking, Rumple.  If you’re not going to tell me what’s wrong, the least I can do is keep you company." 

And for a while that’s exactly what she did.  Belle didn’t say a word, only moving to fetch her book before settling herself in his lap. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.  Belle smiled as she felt his breath gradually slow.

"Better?”

“The problem is it wasn’t all fake. Bae is gone and it’s been so long he’s most likely dead." 

She turned to face him, still sitting in his lap but now staring at him with their hands clasped between them.  "Your son?  You seemed so sure that he was only lost.  You wouldn’t spend so much time on your curse if he was dead." 

"But Belle, what if-”

“Rumple if we start thinking in what ifs we’ll never do anything but wallow in self pity. I’d be dead or married off to Gaston.”

“That buffoon could never deserve you.”

“Hush, it’s not fair to criticize at this point.  You had an unfair advantage, and besides I chose you not him." 

"And I’ll never understand why." 

"It’s because I love-”

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

 He had no idea what could make such a noise. There was nothing in his castle that sounded like that.  Nothing in his castle.  His head was clear almost instantly.  Rumplestiltskin blinked several times.

He should have realized. This room was completely different. The walls a dull green instead of covered in tapestries.  The bed was smaller.  There were electric lights and that infernal alarm clock. 

But most importantly, there was no Belle.  It was almost as if he had traded one nightmare for another, and he couldn’t wake up from this one.  Belle was dead and never coming back. Dead because of him, because he had forced her away. 

For all he knew his son was dead as well.  His curse might have worked but he still needed it to break before he could leave.  Rumple wondered if Bae even wanted to be found.  He hadn’t done right by his boy or Belle.  Maybe it was simply his price to pay. 


	17. Unofficial Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rumple is prepared to pamper a pregnant Belle on Mother’s Day

Belle groaned as she realized she was awake again.  It seemed it just wasn’t possible to get enough sleep with her pregnant belly getting in the way of any comfortable position.   She blindly reached out one of her arms, searching for Rumple on the other side of the bed.  Since she was awake, she might as well reposition herself so that she was wrapped up in her husband’s arms.   Belle felt only the cold sheets.  

Her eyes shot open.  She had too much experience with this.  Her mind instantly snapped to their most recent separation; the baby bump stopping her from jumping to the conclusion that all of this, this happiness was just a wishful dream.  Still, Belle placed a protective hand on her stomach, it didn’t hurt to make sure.  

“Rumplestiltskin!!!!!”  

There was a crash from downstairs.  Belle heard the pounding of feet and cane on the stairs. He leaned against the door frame, giving her an loving smile.  His grey streaked hair was dappled with white flour and an apron projected his silk pajama bottoms.

“You aren’t supposed to be up yet.”  

“Tell that to him.”  

He made his way to sit next to her on the bed. He waited for her encouraging nod, before laying his head on her stomach.  

“Little one, you need to let your mama sleep.  You can dance as much as you want in a few months. Take a break, darling, at least for this morning.  I’ve got something special planned.”  

Belle giggled at his antics; his head bouncing ever so slightly but he didn’t seem to care.  He just kept whispering sweet nothings to their raucous little child. Rumple was so sweet to them, but then his cherishing every moment made sense, he had missed this opportunity with Bae. Nothing was going to stop him this time.  But then his words hit here.

“What’s so special about today?”  

Rumplestiltskin gave her her belly one last kiss, before wrapping his arms around her. “It’s the second Sunday in May.”  

“Is that supposed to mean something here?”  Just when Belle thought she understood everything about this world, another curveball was thrown her way.   But she didn’t mind too much, she just leaned back into her husband.

“I’ve got breakfast and chocolate downstairs for you.  I can go grab it.  I was planning on having it ready and here before you got up.”  

“I’m not moving.”  

“Well, I guess no breakfast in bed for you.”  His voice had the teasing lilt to it that she loved.  

She gave a childlike flourish reminiscent of their days in the Dark Castle.  “I believe you’ve got a little something called magic.”  She rolled her eyes at his shrug.  “And you didn’t answer my question.”  

“I thought you didn’t like magic.”

“It has it’s uses.  Plus, I don’t like having to move more. I like just being here with you. Now what’s so special about the second Sunday in May?”  

He paused, but she gave him a small encouraging smile.  “Today, sweetheart, is Mother’s Day. I thought you deserved something special.”  

“I’m not technically a mother yet.  You just wanted the excuse to spoil me.”  

He gave her a kiss.  “Of course I did, but I’m also setting the stage for what’s to come. Because, Belle,” he said her name like a prayer, “You’re going to be such a wonderful mother.  Our child is so lucky because-“

“Because he has a father who loves him so much that he would do anything for him.”  

“And a mother much too smart and wonderful to have agreed to marry him.”  

Belle shook her head.  “For someone so smart, Rumple, you sure can be an idiot sometimes.  I love you, always will, and if I was as smart as you think I am we wouldn’t have had so many problems getting here.”  

She felt him relax, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  But he didn’t say anything, knowing that if he wanted to argue with her, it wouldn’t end well, and truth be told he really didn’t want to argue with her. Rumplestiltskin flicked his hand, summoning the food he had started to prepare downstairs. He didn’t want to leave this perfect moment, not for anything.  


	18. Second Chances and a Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written post 4.01 with my crazy theory about Yen Sid, the hat and honeymoon fluff.

Rumplestiltskin ran his hand once again over the hat.  He hadn’t expected to see it here.  It was strange to see it now. The hat was almost a legend to him, despite his age.  He had known it had existed from his shared Dark One memories, but he had thought it was long gone.   

Yen Sid was prominent in the memories of many of the Dark Ones.  He had been benevolent, one of the few sorcerers who realized that the powers of the Dark One were a curse and that it was often difficult for newly cursed to adjust.  Yen Sid had tutored many of the former Dark Ones.  He tried to help them reconcile the two warring personalities.   If one searched through the Dark One’s collective memory, it was one of the most urgent thoughts: “Go find Yen Sid." 

 Rumplestiltskin had never bothered with Yen Sid, at least not until Bae was gone.  Zoso had been captured by the Duke when visiting the castle.  Rumplestiltskin knew he couldn’t take that risk.  There had always been Bae to think about (until there wasn’t) and he had thought he had been managing the power just fine. 

He hadn’t been.  He understood the madness as soon as Bae fell through the portal. He had to find a way to his son.  Rumplestiltskin traveled for days to reach the castle located on the very edge of the Enchanted Forest.  He stood facing the sea in the spot he knew the castle used to be but it had been gone.  He needed the man to help him find his son. 

Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help the thrill that ran through his spine as he examined the hat.  It had reacted to the Dark One’s Dagger.  It had to be Yen Sid’s.  Yen Sid had interacted with the Dark One and the dagger for hundreds of years.  The hat had even been used several times to help suppress powers.

Yen Sid never went anywhere without his hat.   Yen Sid would be able to help him control the Dark One’s curse the way he should have three hundred years ago.  It was only a matter of finding him.  Rumplestiltskin could change.  He could beat this.  He didn’t feel guilty for letting Belle sleep through his revelation.  She would be fine. This was progress.  He could finally be everything she deserved. 

"Rumple,” it was a groan as his still half asleep wife rolled over in the bed they had found in one of the spare rooms of the mansion.  (Yen Sid’s mansion, Rumple mentally added) 

He stopped stroking the hat and knelt back down on the bed.  He stroked Belle’s hair, murmuring quietly, trying to get her back to sleep before she realized what he had been doing.  “I’m right here sweetheart.”

 In her sleep, she tried to nestle closer to him. He indulged her, wrapping his arms carefully around her.  “I love you,” her words still a half asleep whisper.

“I love you too, my darling Belle.” He slid down next to her on the bed.  “Sleep sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere." 

"No Charmings,” She said in an almost undistinguishable way.  

“What do you mean Belle?"  He didn’t expect an answer from her.  This was just like mornings after she had spent the night reading or occupied in equally pleasurable activities.  She would be completely dead to the world.  

"Charmings don’t know where we are.  Can’t bother us.  You’re all mine.”  

Rumplestiltskin felt the smile growing on his face.   It would be a pleasurable honeymoon with his True Love, completely free of any of the “emergencies” the Charmings got themselves into. 

“I’m yours forever dearie."  


	19. Back to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Belle and Rumplestiltskin were up to in 4.02 Whiteout (the blackout caused by Elsa). 
> 
> AKA Rumbelle makes their way from the sorcerer's mansion to the shop.

The air was colder. Gold could see his breath suspended in the air. He stretched his arms over his head. What was going on? Storybrooke had always had some odd weather, but this was ridiculous. It wasn’t supposed to freeze for another couple months. 

“Sweetheart.” He gently rubbed her shoulders. He couldn’t just let her sleep. The temperature was dropping. The house was isolated from the rest of Storybrooke. While that had once been a good thing (no interruptions), it was now a problem. With cold came snow and they did not have the provisions to be snowed in some stranger’s house. 

Belle merely rolled over, pulling the blanket tighter. “Five more minutes, Rum.” 

Rumplestiltskin smiled. She was always adorable. He was tempted to just use magic to keep them warm. They could stay here, happy and safe without whatever disaster was going on in town. But Belle wouldn’t stand for it if she knew. 

Still he could give her the time she asked for. Rumplestiltskin tried to turn on one of the lights. Power outage. Worse than he thought. He wasn’t even sure if anyone in town really could fix an electrical problem. They’re had been a freak out on Miner’s Day and that was with everyone cursed. 

“Belle.” 

He waited for her response. It was small, almost a hum. “Hmm Rum.”

He kept his voice light and soothing. She was still half asleep. “Sweetheart, I think we might have to head back into town early.” 

Belle raised one of her hands to rub her eyes. She blinked them and yawned. “Is something wrong?” 

“Possibly,” He waited for her to catch up. She was always in a daze when she woke up, but she would catch on in a second. 

“Cold,” she shivered. 

“And no power.” 

She eyed him carefully. “Is this a no-one-knows-how-to-run-this-town problem or a magic problem?” 

He shrugged. “I’m not sure yet.” 

Without replying, Belle wiggled her way out from under the covers and began getting dressed. She had pulled on her dress when she glanced at him. “I thought the point of you waking me up was to get back to town.” 

“I’m merely admiring the view.” 

Belle grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. “If the Charmings didn’t come to you every time there was a problem, you’d get to do more than admire.” 

Rumplestiltskin chuckled at that. She was irritable on little sleep. “I don’t want to do this any more than you do. It’s just better if no one else finds this place.” 

“I know,” She gave him a sly smile. “Who knows when we’ll have to use it again.” 

Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “One hour. We’ll just be in the shop an hour. Then they can sort out their own mess.” 

“That should give us some time to run through some of the paperwork.” 

“Paperwork?” 

She squeezed his hand. “I ran the shop while you were away,” she almost choked on the word but she refused to say dead. “Legally, it’s mine. We need to fix that.” 

“Of course. We’ll need to change the sign too.” 

Belle’s mouth gaped slightly open. “You mean it?” 

“More than anything. Belle I want to share every bit of my life with you.” 

Despite the fact, he was soon holding his true love tightly in his arms, Rumplestiltskin felt uneasy. It was true, more than anything else. But he was still keeping secrets. He felt a shiver run up his spine that had nothing to do with the cold.


	20. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle convinces Rumplestiltskin to give Henry a job at the shop.
> 
> Post Deleted scene from 4.02 White Out, takes place right after Henry leaves.

“You’re good with him.” Belle said as she exited the back room. 

“You were listening?” Rumple tried to keep his voice even. The conversation had been slightly more emotional than he had planned. Henry hadn’t even mentioned Bae, but his boy was still at the front of Rumple’s mind. 

Belle nodded, coming close to kiss him gently, her hands holding on to either side of his face. “You looked nervous.” She said as if that explained everything. 

Rumple sighed and leaned against the counter. “I’ve never really had a chance to talk to him like that. There’s always some sort of crisis. And since Bae-” His voice drifted away. He couldn’t finish that thought, at least not out loud. 

Belle squeezed his shoulders, stepping closer as she did so. “I know.” 

“Henry should know about Bae.” As painful as it would be to talk over, Rumplestiltskin knew he owed his grandson at least that much. 

“It might help to talk about him. Henry will always wonder if you don’t.” 

“I know. “ 

They lapsed into companionable silence. Belle leaned into the embrace with her head resting on his chest. 

“He could always help out around the shop.”

“Belle,” His words had a slight warning to them. This idea was almost ridiculous. Emma and Regina would never condone it. 

“No. Just listen, Henry is growing up. In this world, that means wanting a job or rebelling against parents.”

“The last bit isn’t particular to this world, sweetheart.” 

“Sorry,” She looked at his face quickly, her eyes pleading hoping she hadn’t hurt him with her comment. She wasn’t sure how to act sometimes. There were triggers now that hadn’t been there before. Between Bae and Zelena, Belle was still figuring out topics to avoid.

“I just meant the opportunity might be something Henry would welcome. He’s still the little boy who wanted to be a hero.” 

Rumple glanced around the shop. “Belle, this shop doesn’t require a lot of work. You know that. Just the two of us is going to be enough.” 

“Well,” Belle elongated the word as if she was nervous about her next thought. “I thought I might go back to working at the library. I mean, just like you said, there isn’t that much work and-“

“Sweetheart never apologize for enjoying something. I understand.” 

Belle blushed slightly and nodded. 

“I do however require assistance with the inventory now.” 

“The break-in?” Belle jumped forward, practically dancing around the shop as she looked for any glaring discrepancies. 

“The break-in,” he agreed. “Someone wanted something and that only means more trouble.”


	21. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After using the dagger to interrogate Rumplestiltskin, Belle knows she can never do it again. (Post 4.03)

As soon as they left, Belle just about collapsed at the counter. “Don’t make me do it again. I can’t.”

He walked towards her slowly as if she were a frightened animal. “They needed to know the truth.” Just like you do he added in his head, but he couldn’t dwell on that. He needed the dagger now. He knew what the hat meant and he needed to be able to protect her.

Belle scoffed. “They don’t care. They’re only ever in here when something goes wrong.”

Her shaking began to subside as he rubbed her back. “I thought it would be different,” she choked out at last.

“Sweetheart, to them nothing’s changed. I’m still the monster.”

He put a finger over her mouth as she went to say, “You’re not a monster.” He didn’t deserve them not after everything he’d done to her.

“You know it’s true. They need a villain.”

“No one ever goes through life wishing for an antagonist, Rumple.”

He contained a soft giggle. “There’s always an antagonist. And when we don’t see one we make one.” He had done that with her so many years ago hadn’t he? He had seen a traitor doing anything to steal his power and not the woman he loved.

“Rumple.” Belle looked at him, trying to determine what he was blaming himself for now. It was always the same expression, the one that made her heart feel like it was going to break in two.

He leaned into her touch but didn’t say anything more.

She didn’t press him. It has been an emotional few weeks. They had lost Bae (to death this time), gotten married and dealt with Zelena. It was no wonder they were both at their breaking points.

Finally Belle set the dagger on the counter and pushed it away from her. “I can’t do that to you again. I can’t control you even if you want me to.”

And Rumple knowing the dagger was the fake couldn’t argue with her in clear conscious.


	22. Purple Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple delivers purple flowers to Belle after a long day at the shop. (Post 4.04 the episode where Hook makes a deal for his hand back.) Fluff with some inner Rumple angst because you know Season 4.

He walked into the house, trying to appear nonchalant, flowers tucked behind his back. It was much later than he expected. He needn’t have worried. 

Belle was curled up on the couch, book sprawled across her chest, a small smile on her face. She was asleep. 

Rumple approached her carefully, laying the flowers on the side table and grabbing the blanket they kept down here for such occasions. He gently pushed her forward to give himself room on the coach. Rumple settled himself in, arms wrapped tightly around her. 

He shouldn’t feel guilty about this. He shouldn’t feel like he needed to show her all his affection now because she wouldn’t want it later. He shouldn’t want to cry and beg even though what he was doing was simply a necessary evil. 

But still, he was lying to her and that was the one thing she would not be able to forgive.

Belle stirred, snuggling herself closer to him. 

“Hey,” he whispered. 

“Hey,” Belle blinked several times, trying to properly wakeup. "You’re late." 

"Just a bit of trouble at the shop." 

"Which one?" 

"Hook,” he snarled the word out as if it was vulgar. (In his mind it was.)

Belle tried to contain her shudder. She was coming to terms with the man who had tried to kill her and her husband numerous times. Just because the rest of the town felt comfortable with him didn’t mean she did. "You’re fine though?" 

"Aye. Still in one piece. He thought he could go back on a deal." 

Belle gave a pointed look that wasn’t truly meant for him. "What did he want?”

"His hand back.“ 

Belle giggled. "That was his hand? The one that you would animate to clean the things too high for me to reach?" 

He smirked. "I couldn’t have you falling again. Not after the curtains incident.”

"You didn’t answer my question, Rumple.“ 

"I merely wanted to save your delicate sensibilities." She snorted. His eyes twinkled; he loved that his quips could still cause such reactions. "I had hundreds of hands in jars from those that have wronged me." 

She tilted her head to the side. "I seem to have forgotten those. You think I want have remembered cleaning disembodied body parts." 

"Like you did any actual cleaning.” 

She huffed and shifted her weight so she could glare at him. “I’ll have you know I was extremely diligent in-”

“Diligent in reading all the books in the library.”

“I was merely accessing quality. I couldn’t let the Dark One have a subpar library." 

They shifted again on the coach. Since he returned from the dead, Rumple had been less troubled with his knee, but they were still careful and sitting directly on top of it, would definitely not help. 

"I assume you found it to your satisfaction." 

"Absolutely." She kissed him. Her life at the Dark Castle had been so much more than simply satisfactory. 

They lay in silence for a few seconds. Even with all the chaos in town, it was still technically their honeymoon. They should enjoy it while they could. (Because when she finds out, she’ll never want to speak to me again, Rumple thought.) 

"I brought you flowers." 

Belle reached for them. She almost fell off the couch in the process but she was successful in grabbing the flowers. Belle brought them closer to smell as she had with the rose all those years ago. "They’re beautiful." 

"Not as beautiful as you.” 

She smiled despite the fact it was cheesy. “Rumple, it’s late. Why don’t we just head upstairs?" 

He couldn’t think of a better idea.


	23. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Season 4 general) Belle thinks about children after babysitting for the Charmings.

It was quiet when she got home.  It was almost always quiet at their shared home.  They just weren’t very loud people (at least not in certain activities). They would have their conversations and laughter, but the house still seemed quiet. 

At least it did now. 

Belle hadn’t thought much about it.  Children.  When she was younger, she dreaded the thought.  She expected to be some brood mare for a man who never appreciated her, who thought her sole duty was to raise his heirs.

Rumple would never think like that.  He held her as if she was the most important thing in the world.  He lit up when she asked him about his day. He would never look at her as a simple trinket (at least not any more.  She had met him because of a deal). 

But still, Belle hadn’t given much thought to children.  There just hadn’t been time to. After the asylum, they needed to focus on Bae.  Then, Lacey, Neverland, Death.   She’d always worried about Rumple, not about hypothetical children. 

She shouldn’t be letting Neal affect her so much.  It had just been babysitting.  It didn’t matter that her heart had fluttered when he wrapped one of his tiny little hands around her finger or that it soared when he let out a little giggle.   It was just babysitting.  She could see how exhausted Snow was.  She knew that Neal wasn’t always as well behaved as he was today. 

But she still wanted a child.  Belle could admit that to herself now, standing in the entry of their house.  She wanted to see little shoes and stuffed animals scattered across the floor.  She wanted to hear giggles and shouts as Rumple played with their child. She wanted to laugh at their baby’s shenanigans before being forced to go clean it up.  Belle wanted everything.

She knew she couldn’t have it though.  At least not yet.  The timing was the opposite of ideal.  They were already grieving the loss of one child; they weren’t ready to welcome another. 

Belle hadn’t even been sure if she should mention where she was going tonight.  She had eventually scrapped the idea of telling Rumple she was going out with Ariel, because if she wanted honesty from him it was only fair she offered the same.  She had still avoided saying Neal’s name when she mentioned it.  

Although the name was a nice sentiment, Belle doubted Snow and David knew just how much it would hurt a grieving father.  A constant reminder of everything that had been lost. The reminder that they didn’t need.  The shadow of grief never left Rumple’s eyes.  

It was definitely too soon for a child. 


	24. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Belle babysits for the Charmings brings forth fantasies of her own child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realize I wrote two babysitting drabbles in a row. I had lots of emotions and both stories have very different tones.

This wasn’t her first time caring for a baby.  Belle had worked for the Dark One, the cradle robber, the man who made deals for babies.  Of course she could care for a child. There were often several at a time.  They wouldn’t stay more than a few days.  There was always a family, unable to conceive for some reason that wanted a child. 

Belle had seen how exhausted Snow was, so she offered her services.  She had arrived early at the crowded apartment.  Belle breathed a sigh of relief when David answered the door.  He was typically kind and levelheaded.  Most importantly, he wasn’t a pirate who had tried to kill her.  

“She’s not ready yet."  His smile was apologetic as if Belle couldn’t understand what a big step this was. 

"That’s fine.  It might be best if I get to know him before the two of you leave.  He’s young still.  It’s hard for him to deal with change too." 

His smile grew bigger and he opened the door wide.  "Snow!  Belle’s here!” He called into the apartment. 

Snow appeared slowly, afraid to hand Neal over.  Her reluctant trudging was like that of a small child.   “You’re early." 

"I thought it would be best to connect with Neal before you leave.  I hope this isn’t a bother.”

Snow let out a sigh.  “Of course not.  You’re right to be cautious.  But you really should know…”  

Belle nodded complacently as Snow listed a bunch of general baby maintenance.  She knew that something was wrong if a baby was crying.  She knew to burp him after she gave him the bottle.  Belle also knew that this was Snow’s way of coping so she let her ramble. 

“Snow, can I talk to you?"  David finally interrupted and he handed the baby to Belle. 

Belle ignored the Charmings as they talked.  They weren’t being discreet, but really she had this under control.  

This was by far not the worse babysitting assignment she had ever had.   Rumplestiltskin had once left her on her own for almost two weeks with a pair of twins.   The two had seemed to agree to do everything to drive her absolutely mad.  While one was asleep, the other was screaming.  Then they switched.  They wanted to be held at the same time, but cried when they touched each other. 

Compared to them, Neal was an angel. Belle softly sang a lullaby she remembered her mother used to sing whenever she was scared, being mindful to be discreet as the Charmings continued their argument.  

Belle could sympathize with Snow.  If she and Rumple had children, she would never want to leave their sides either.  She would be content with just holding them, protecting them from the world forever. 

After the Charmings left, it was easier to think of her hypothetical child.  She could imagine waiting for Rumple to come home from work, watching the driveway and holding their firstborn.

There would be a little girl who Rumple would spoil rotten.  She would always want Rumple to brush her hair because he never tugged, but Belle would get the honor of the bedtime story.  Their daughter would have Rumple’s beautiful brown eyes and her nose.  She would be perfect. 


	25. With Shattered Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for ALL THE ANGST!!! Written in retaliation to the fact that Belle was left out of 4.10/Shattered Sight Spell. 
> 
> Belle does not sleep through the Shattered Sight Spell, and instead is consumed by rage that leads her to some unfortunate truths.

“And once again, I’m shut in the shop.  Just stay safe Belle.  I need you to stay safe Belle.” 

The woman who had once been Belle took great pleasure in shoving the heavy cash register off the counter.  She perched herself on the counter in it’s place.  He always hated when she did that.  

“I can protect you.  It’s for your own good.  You’re going to be in so much trouble, because that’s all you’re good for. “   She slammed her hands on the counter before reaching beneath it and pulled several of the trinkets beneath.  “Asylum!” She threw a silver bowl.  “Memory Loss!”  A glass unicorn.  “Shot!”  Jewelry box. “Hostage!”  Necklace.  

Belle hopped off the counter and walked toward the side cupboard.  He had always liked the tea sets.  “I’m weak am I?” She punctuated each word with the sound of breaking china.  “Need to be left behind, protected, babysitting.  Isolated because the villain might hurt me.  Isolated even from you because it  _still_  can’t be real. Monster!”  

She looked down at the cup in her hand.  She traced the blue design.  She set it down.  This one was off limits.  It would have hurt her too much and that’s what he would have wanted.  It was the only explanation, the only reason he was dragging this out as long as he could.  He wanted to wreck her.  Belle wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

Sure he had loved her once.  The stupid cup was a sign of that.  But she wasn’t an idiot.  Everything since he got back had been a lie.  A beautiful lie that she hadn’t wanted to see through but he had been lying. 

She would wake up in the middle of the night and reach for him only to feel cold mattress.  She could see how he rescheduled dates and feigned illness to skip lunches at the diner only to go running around with a man who had tried to kill her.  At first she had thought he had simply been helping in those moments he disappeared.  Or visiting Henry or Bae’s grave. But none of the Charmings ever saw him. 

Belle couldn’t ignore it anymore.  She reached into the bag and pulled out the dagger she had promised she would never use again.  “Well, we all break promises.”  She took a deep breath not allowing herself to hesitate any longer. 

“Dark One,  I summon thee.” 

There was nothing.  Of course, there was nothing.  She wiped the tears she knew he didn’t deserve from her eyes.  She had guessed before and he had uttered false reassurances that she had clung to like the fool she was. There had always been nothing.  Their relationship had been a lie right from the beginning.   

Belle let the chipped cup fall.  


	26. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor AU. Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Neal, Emma and Henry go on a short camping trip outside Storybrooke. AKA an excuse for all the family fluff.

It had taken some convincing on her part but it was worth it.  Belle threw another log on to the fire to keep it going.  Camping had never been part of her own childhood but it was definitely something she’d gladly do again.  It was an adventure without any real risks, just some scraped knees and blisters.    

Henry leaped around the clearing, flitting from one adult to the next.  “S'mores.  You said we could have S'mores.”

“Alright, Kid."  Emma ran a hand through his hair.  "I’ll grab the stuff if you stop jumping around." 

Bae snuck past her, grabbing the marshmallows and chocolate.  "You’ve been hoarding them Em.  I regret introducing them to you." 

"Yeah,” Emma scoffed, “Like you were an expert.  You burned the marshmallows every time." 

"That’s the only way to do."  Bae ripped open the bad unceremoniously and stabbed a marshmallow with a roasting stick before handing it to Henry.  "Besides that didn’t stop you from eating all of them." 

"Like you were any better.  I seem to remember an ice cream shop when we were in Wisconsin.”

“That’s not the same. That ice cream was made with fresh chocolate and-”

Belle felt a weight settle around her shoulder.  She leaned back slightly, letting Rumple’s arm wrapped around her. “I’m glad you gave the weekend a chance." 

She felt herself move ever so lightly as he laughed,  "I wouldn’t miss this for anything.  I’ve learned more in twenty four hours about Bae than I have in nearly all the time he’s been back." 

"The outdoors are really doing us all some good." 

"And because Mom likes to remind Dad of things,” Henry interjected waving a marshmallow in the air to extinguish the flames. 

“There’s that too."  Rumple agreed as he stared at his son who was happier than he had ever seen him.  He always knew he liked Miss Swan.  "Belle, I brought your jacket from the tent.” He pulled the offending garment off its spot on the log next to him. 

“Why thank you."  She smiled that smile so reminiscent of long ago except this time it was a coat not a rose.  "Though I do have to say you were keeping me quite warm enough." 

He pulled her closer. "I think that’s a wonderful idea."  He kissed the top of the head. Belle wiggled so she could grab a two marshmallows and a stick.

Rumplestiltskin was content to watch his little family.  They were all here, happy and unhurt.  It was by far the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  He felt Belle shift in his lap once again.

"Try a bite Rumple."  Belle offered the treat. He didn’t bother grabbing it, instead eating from her lovely hand, licking the sweet residue from her fingertips. She pulled them away and before he could react, her mouth was on his, sweeter than any desert ever could be.  

"Ew…"  They were startled by Henry’s outburst.  "There are children present." 


	27. Matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little anonymous idea on Tumblr: Here is a thought to give you some seasonal cheer until then: Rumple and Belle wearing matching gaudy Christmas hats and sharing a scarf, taking a walk when it's chilly out. As Belle leans on Rumple's shoulder, they have only the fog of their breath, the twinkling of the stars, and their unborn child to keep them company.

“Are you sure you’re feeling fine?  This isn’t too much?"  Rumple had on the slightly panicked expression he’d been wearing for most.

"I’m fine Rumple” She leaned into kiss his cheek, a slightly difficult task now.   "I’m not that fragile.  A walk isn’t going to make me shatter into a million pieces.”

“I know that."  He slipped his gloved hand into hers. "That’s not going to mean I’ll stop worrying about you." 

They’re silent for a while, arms swinging slightly between them as they walk slowly down the sidewalk. Rumple smiled as they passed the school and the large crowd of children throwing snowballs. One day their little girl would be a part of that chaos too. 

Rumple heard Henry, before she saw him.  He was flush with excitement, gloves stuffed half-heartedly in his pocket as he helped Roland with his stubborn zipper.  Henry shouted as a snowball hit him squarely in the back of the head.  He whipped around to see Grace smiling innocently.

"Rumple, look who it is.” Apparently Belle had seen Henry too. 

He stifled a groan at her infuriating smile.   “Henry gave us the hats.  I don’t see why we have to wear them.  It was Miss Swan’s idea of a joke.” 

“A little courtesy goes a long way."  She pulled out the matching hats, both obnoxiously red and green with several reindeer.  "And besides I like them." 

There was no use arguing with her about the stupid hats.  She was pregnant and the hat offered more protection from the cold than her earmuffs.  It also looked adorable, the dancing reindeers nearly as happy as Belle herself.  In Rumplestiltskin’s opinion, she was entirely too enthusiastic about everything Christmas related and her grin stretched from ear to ear. 

Of course this year, they really did have something to be happy about. 


	28. Lonely on New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Meet cute where Belle and Gold meet at a party they were dragged to.

Belle hadn’t wanted to come. Ruby had insisted it would do her some good. Belle had simply shrugged. It wasn’t like she was particularly interested in parties, especially if they involved all of Storybrooke. She would much rather stay in her little apartment over the library with a book and turn on the TV a few minutes before midnight, if she even bothered staying up. There was really no point of celebrating New Years Eve. 

Ruby said she was supposed to be remembering the good things. 

Belle snorted. It wasn’t like her year had been a pile of good things. Papa had a heart attack. She had spent every waking working hour either at the library or trying to keep the flower shop afloat. They should be fine for a few more months, but she was wasn’t sure how they would be come February. It was lucky her apartment was included with her position. 

But still a few glasses a wine and appetizers from Granny might help her forget even for a little while. 

The little diner was crowded. The one television set was turned toward the New York Ball Drop, although it was still much too early. 

“There you are,” Belle felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. "I was worried you’d hide yourself away again." 

"I don’t do it that often." 

Ruby smirked. "It’s a wonder I even see you any more." 

"I doubt that I’d be able to go without Granny’s hamburgers." 

"Only because you can’t cook anything edible." Ruby nudged her. 

Belle protested, "I’m decent!” 

“You can make tea and sandwiches." 

"Pasta too, but that’s not the-” Belle stopped. There he was, leaning on the counter as if he owned the place. She felt her heart quicken and she fought the need to fear. 

Ruby followed her gaze. "Belle,” She whispered reassuringly, "George isn’t coming anywhere near you." 

Belle didn’t take her eyes off the hulking man, currently chatting up some pretty blond. "I don’t even- It just didn’t end well." 

Ruby rubbed circles on her back. "I know. If you want to leave now, I’m not about to stop you. If he gets drunk again, he might say things." 

Belle blushed a violent red. "Well, it’s not like I care. I only dated him because Papa approved." 

"Still a broken heart is a broken heart. Should I go grab some ice cream from the back?" 

"Ruby! It’s freezing.”

“Rocky Road? Chocolate? Strawberry?”

“Strawberry’s good." 

Ruby patted her shoulder once again. "Coming right up. Why don’t you sit down over there?" 

Belle hurriedly walked over to one of the few remaining booths. She pulled out her phone and pretended like she was busy. She missed her apartment. Maybe she’d just skip out after the ice cream. But then again, if he was completely unaffected by being alone on New Year’s Eve, she certainly could be too. There was no need to be lonely.

There she said it. Belle had never been particularly fond of George. It’s just she didn’t want to be alone tonight. She’d felt so alone all year. She didn’t need to reflect on that. Belle knew it was just a silly tradition to kiss someone at midnight, but she thought it was cute, the idea that you could celebrate the entire year with this person that you greeted it with. 

Belle checked her texts. Maybe Papa needed something. She looked up when she heard someone bump into her table. 

"Sorry. I’m not used to it being so crowded in here." The man gestured to his cane. "My son just wanted to see all the festivities." 

Belle peered at him. He was unconventionally attractive, with his long light brown hair and deep brown eyes. 

"Here sit down. I’ve got plenty of room." 

Belle waited for him to settle down in the booth. "Which one’s your son?" 

His face seemed to light up at the question. "The little dark haired one in green.”

“He must look a lot like his mother." 

It was simply an observation. The little boy, who couldn’t be more than seven, had very dark, curly hair. Belle hadn’t expected him to flinch. 

"Bailey’s mother is no longer with us." 

"I’m sorry." 

He laughed, although Belle could see the hurt in his eyes. "Don’t be. She made her own decisions, running off with some musician. I couldn’t stop here even if I wanted to." 

Belle rested her hand lightly on his. She repeated Ruby’s wisdom. "A broken heart is a broken heart." 

"Some times I’m afraid the only heart truly broken in this was Bae’s." He seemed so sincere and so lonely. 

Belle ditched her plans of sneaking back to her apartment. This stranger was certainly more important and she admitted to herself more interesting. "I’m still sorry. Would you like to just stay and talk? It’s a good spot to keep an eye on your son." She felt that was almost a low blow, but she craved the company as much as he appeared to. No one deserved to be alone on New Year’s Eve.

"I’d like that. I’m Robert Gold,” he offered his hand.

She clasped it tightly, "I’m Belle French. It was nice to meet you."


	29. A Fair Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumbelle AU, prompted by tinuviel-undomiel. Belle has been betrothed to Gaston who is governor of one of the Carribbean islands. Her ship is attacked by pirates and she is captured by the fearsome Captain Gold who intends to hold her for ransom, but when the ransom comes, he starts making excuses for why he can't send her back.

The ship had been flying the governor’s crest. It was a beauty, double decked with new sails and more importantly not heavily armed.  Captain Gold knew there most likely wasn’t gold on board. (Not even someone as simpleminded as the Governor transported gold without a sizable arsenal.)  But that didn’t mean there wasn’t something of equal value aboard the vessel.

Catching the ship had been simple.  The vessel, The Rose, had relied more on speed than on weaponry in an attempt to outwit the pirate vessel.  A useless attempt really.  

The Dark Pearl had been built for speed, had to be if his crew wanted to remain alive.  The Governor had it out for pirate ships, although he seldom caught them.  The much more pressing issue was the other pirating ships like the Jolly Roger which had insisted on firing on them whenever it was nearby.  

Captain Gold held his sword as he crossed the board connecting the two ships.   He was a man who did not like to be surprised and if you surprised him, you more than likely ended up dead.   There didn’t look to be much danger here though.  He glared at the few men standing squished together on deck.  

“We’re simply a merchant ship.  We have cloth and some spices,” the one brave soul winced. "Nothing of any real value.”

“You fly the Governor’s flag.”  It was a simple scathing statement and Captain Gold was relieved when several of the men winced.  There was still hope in gaining some men for his ship then.  

“Yes,” the man stuttered. “We also have a passenger who is of particular interest to the Governor.”  

Gold drew his sword.  He was a notorious man.  There was a hefty reward for his head but he had a code.  But the one thing he couldn’t stand for was the buying and selling of human beings.  Even if he could get a large sum of gold for confiscating such a ship and turning the prisoners over, he could never bring himself to do it.  

“You mean this is a slave ship?”  Captain Gold felt his First Officer put a hand on his shoulder.  Out of the corner of his eye, Gold could see Jefferson’s knowing look.  

“No!”  The man shouted back, overcome with fear.  He had clearly known Gold’s reputation from the second he saw the ship.  "No one aboard this ship is here unwillingly.“  

There was a light laugh behind the crowd of men.  "I think that’s an exaggeration.”

A large burly man snickered, rolling his eyes as the rest of the group glared at whoever had just spoken.  

“Come forward.”  Gold barked.  He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but a fair lady in a lacey blue dress certainly wasn’t it.  Her brown hair had been pulled wildly by the air on deck.  Her face was flush from exertion (or possibly fear he added in his head.  No doubt this was her first experience with pirates.)  She was a short little thing, not even coming up to the shoulders of some of the crew, but she stood there more defiantly than all of them.  

“Is there a reason you have stopped my ship sir?”  She practically stalked toward him.  The large man, who had rolled his eyes, grabbed her shoulder in warning, stopping her from getting too close.

She was close enough now for Gold to realize her eyes were the exact shade of blue as the sea.

“You fly the Governor’s flag.”  The statement had been more confident before when he hadn’t been faced with a siren.  

“I simply fly my flag,” She confidently stated, gesturing between the crest and herself.  At his puzzled look, she elaborated, “It’s been arranged that I will marry Governor Gaston.”  Her eyes seemed to lose their light for a second before it returned as she taunted him.  "So, I fly my flag.“  

"Five hundred doubloons would do” Jefferson whispered in his ear.  

Gold shook his head.  He could already see that the lady was worth more.

* * *

Captain Gold pulled his way to the top of the crow’s nest.  The woman, Lady Belle he knew now, had not wanted to be secured below decks.  He couldn’t blame her either.  Once the world was open to you, why would anyone want to return to a dingy wooden room?  Why smell the rot and see the dingy dark shapes of the hold when you could pretend you were soaring as the sweet wind whipped through your hair?

“What was his offer today?”  Belle didn’t even bother looking up from her book now.  He should feel infuriated.  He was Captain Gold of the Dark Pearl, tyrant of the seas, and he couldn’t even command the respect of this wisp of a girl. Except he didn’t, he was too focused on examining every aspect of her.  He’d have to let her go soon.  The Governor wouldn’t go much higher.  It was already a fortune.  

“A Thousand Doubloons.”  

She smiled, trying to hide it behind her book,  "Should I go gather my possessions and prepare to go?“

"Nay, I told him he’d need to pay me more to give up the best cook my ship’s ever had.”  

Her smile widened.  "I wasn’t aware I was so skilled, Captain. I thought that was why you had Dove doing the cooking.“  

"Dove came with you.”  

“But I thought the ransom was for me alone.  Dove has already decided to join your crew.”  She was giving him the knowing smile that he both hated and loved.

“It still wasn’t a fair price.”

“Oh?” She said as she finally put the book down and stared at him hands on her hips.

“I believe your worth much more.”  

“Why I’m flattered, sir.  I wasn’t aware you were so attached to me.”  

Captain Gold tried to retract what he had said.  Why was he always so flustered around her?  "It’s just an estimate, nothing to flatter yourself over.“  

And there was her smile again.  It seemed like the only person he was fooling was himself.  


	30. A Surprise for Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day Prompt from someone who has long since deactivated on Tumblr: Rumple sends Belle flowers anonymously.

Belle hadn’t been expecting flowers.  She was new to the little town, brought in as one last-ditch effort to keep the library from closing.  She’d made friends (or at least people she could maintain a casual dialogue with at Granny’s) but most of her time was spent amongst her books.  And to be honest, that was perfectly fine with her.  

But today was Valentine’s Day.  She’d never cared about the holiday before.  Belle would tease her friends about how worked up they would get over the holiday. She used to marathon romantic comedies with Mama and they’d just laugh for ages as Papa watched on indulgently.  

This year was different because she was alone. Her friends all had someone else.  Papa was miles away and Mama was gone.  So after calling Papa, Belle had forced herself to the library, assuring herself that if nothing else went right today she could still get some work done.

She’d been shelving books when the boy came in, an adorable little boy holding something wrapped in brown paper.  

“These are for you, Miss French.”  

Shocked, she accepted the flowers, peeling back the paper so she could see the bouquet.  "They’re beautiful. Thank you.“  

The boy blinked a few times, obviously startled, and pushed his brown hair out of his eyes. "They’re not from me.  They’re from anonymous.”

She thought his fidgeting was adorable. Her smile grew wider as she looked at the carnations and orchids, not the stereotypical choices for Valentine’s Day.  They felt more personal.  "Well, I’d certainly love to give anonymous my thanks in person.“

"Just wait a second.”  The little boy rushed out of the library.  Belle knew she should probably shouldn’t, but she made her way to the window.  

The boy was animatedly talking to a man who must be his father.  The man was undeniably attractive with longer slightly graying hair.  The man turned his head and Belle was able to place him: Mr. Gold, the owner of the antiques store across the street.  Even if he didn’t come in, she might give an anonymous gift of her own.  After all, there was nothing more intriguing than a secret admirer and two could play that game.


	31. Every Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tinuviel-undomiel prompted: role reversal, Belle is the mayor of Storybrooke and Gold the single-father just barely scraping by who has a massive crush on the beautiful, successful woman.

“Papa, what about this?”  Bae holds out the art supply kit with a hopeful smile on his face.

Rum moved his battered cane to his other side so he can grab the little wooden suitcase.  He can see the large red clearance  sticker but it still might be too much.  He doesn’t want to disappoint Bae.  It was his birthday and Rum wanted to spoil his son more than anything.  They just really couldn’t afford to.  

“It’s got enough art supplies to last a whole year! With lots of pencils and a sharpener so I could use it for school too. It’s perfect!”  Bae’s smile was hard to refuse.  Things might be tighter for a while, he’d have to put in more hours at the shop, ration food a bit, but Bae would have a birthday present.  There would be no more accusatory looks from teachers at conferences as they explained that the art supplies was going missing.  

Rum pulled out his well worn wallet, and shuffled through the few bills inside.  "I think we just have enough.“  

Bae let out a whoop of pure joy before hugging his father tightly.  

It was in moments like these that Rum knew everything was worth it. 

* * *

 

She comes in every Tuesday.  It’s not really that unusual. Everyone has a schedule Hopper gets his groceries on Thursdays.  Sheriff Graham almost always stops in to buy meat every Friday before his shift at the animal shelter.  But he doesn’t pay attention to those visits.

Mayor French struts into the shop at 10 AM every Tuesday, always in a pair of heels so tall he can’t imagine how she could walk without falling. But she didn’t just walk, she floated. It’s her day off, so her chestnut hair isn’t pulled back into one of those elaborate up-dos she wears at town functions.  She’s a marvel even if she’s only there to buy the loaf of bread, some soup, and fruit.  (Based off her tendency to frequent Granny’s, he assumed she isn’t the best cook.)

“Just these today?”  Rum asked the standard question.  It isn’t that he doesn’t want to say more.  She makes him look forward to Tuesday.  He adores these little moments with her.  He just isn’t sure what he’s supposed to talk to her about.  She’s the Mayor.  She dresses in designer clothes while he’s mended the tears in Bae’s jeans more times than he can count.  Mayor French would be alarmed to know just how much he looked forward to these meetings.  

She paused, as if thinking about it for a second before grabbing a chocolate bar.  "That too please.“  

"Of course. You can never have enough chocolate.”  He swore his heart sped up just from the casual remark.

“You could have all the chocolate in the world and it still wouldn’t be enough.”  She happily nodded and pulled out her wallet, handing him her credit card.  Rum always loved how she could light up over the simplest things.

He finished ringing up the rest of the groceries.  "Paper or Plastic?“  

"Paper’s fine.”

Rum tried to ignore her as he packed all her groceries.  He could feel her eyes and tried to rush.  She must have somewhere she had to be, probably a boyfriend to visit.  He placed the chocolate bar on top and handed her the bag.

“Thank you.”

She grabbed her bag, her fingers brushing over his.  

And just like that she was gone again until next week.  She would go off and not think twice about this encounter.  But Rum would play it over again in his head as he dealt with the not as pleasant costumers.  


	32. A Different Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for ethereal-wishes's birthday. A fix-it fic for 6.09 where Rumple is there for Gideon's birth and lighter banter

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. To go into labour without her husband there, to only have the awkward companionship of Emma, who while being very nice really didn’t care about her little Gideon; instead Emma’s mind was on her own child and her family, outside the hospital room fighting some unknown dark magic. 

Belle gritted her teeth, this time not from the pain of bringing her child into the world, but the pain of betrayal. It only made sense that Rumple was responsible. The Evil Queen was occupied, and involved with Zelena and Regina. Hook lacked any and all magical talent. Her husband certainly had the abilities. It just was too much to bear though. 

He had been there with gentle smiles, hesitant touches as they tried to make their crazy lives work, as they tried to bring Gideon into a world full of safety and love.

“Take a deep breath and push again, I know it hurts,” Emma’s words pulled her out of her dismal thoughts.

“I have no idea how anyone does this.” 

Emma used the corner of her sleeve to wipe some of the sweat from Belle’s face. "It’s because the reward is worth all the pain.“ From her smile, Belle knew she was talking about Henry. It wasn’t empty reassurance after all. Belle already loved her son more than just about anything in the world. 

With a flurry of purple smoke one of the few expectations appeared, Rumplestiltskin looked more frustrated than anything. "I’m sorry sweetheart. I would have been here sooner, I just-” 

He was cut off by the appearance of a knife to his throat. 

“Get out Gold,” Emma whispered, her face only inches away from his. "You’re not welcome here.” 

“Rumple!” Belle couldn’t stop the whine that wasn’t related to the pain. It was almost a relief as his face transformed from that of a hurt puppy to a headstrong hero. 

“It would appear, Miss Swan that you can put that silly knife away. My wife wants me here.” 

Emma did not lower her blade. “Belle does not know what’s best for her.” 

From the way, Rumplestiltskin’s face contorted into a massive twisted grin, Emma knew she had said the wrong thing.

“EMMA OUT!” It was a scream, drawn forth by both pain and Emma’s refusal to see her as an equal. “NO ONE GETS TO MAKE MY DECISIONS FOR ME! LEAST OF ALL YOU!! GET OUT!” 

Emma regrettably sheathed her knife. "I’ll be right outside if you change your mind.“ She gave Rumplestiltskin the evil eye. "I don’t trust you Gold.” 

“Likewise Miss Swan.” He seemed so strong, in control of his emotions, but as soon as Emma had left the room, Rumplestiltskin deflated. 

“It is all right that I’m here darling? I wouldn’t want to-”

“Get over here now.” Belle’s command was un-ignorable, despite the surrounding pants. 

When his hand was in hers, she let herself whisper. “I was worried you wouldn’t be here. That you were the one-” 

This time he was the one to cut her off. "Never. Never, Belle. I know I’ve messed up before. But there is nothing more important in the world than you and our son. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.“ 

If there was one thing she was very happy about it was that, Belle wouldn’t be nearly as emotional after the pregnancy, stupid hormones. She couldn’t stop the tears from coming. "I thought when we couldn’t find you, and the tea sped things along, and then City Hall collapsed. I thought it had to be-” 

“It had to be me.” He gave her a sad smile. “I know that it certainly looks like a possibility. But that’s all it is. Someone set up a ward around my house. I only broke it now, tricky stuff fairy wards.” 

“No.” Belle shook her head unable to believe this was happening now. “Mother Superior said all the fairies were accounted for.” 

He gave her a broken smile. “I think you know as well as I do what this means.” 

Their thoughts instantly both went to his sorry excuse for a mother.

“We need to get you out of here now.” Belle struggled to pull herself up into a sitting position. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Rumplestiltskin gently pushed her back down. “It’s not safe to move you. You need-” 

“No. It’s not safe for you to be here. You need to leave without me then.” 

He squeezed her hand tightly. “I’m not leaving you here. Especially if she’s here.” He snarled the last part. "There is no way I’m leaving you, not now, not ever.“ 

"But-” 

“We’ll make it work.”

Belle smiled, “We always seem to, at least when it really matters.” 

Rumplestiltskin couldn’t stifle a small smile. "With you Belle, it always matters.“

"Stop being such a charmer, Rumple, it’s hard enough to think right now, without those crazy half-truths.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong Belle. There is no half-truth here. I’m just a fool in love.” 

Belle laughed, “Could have tricked me. Because I see so much more than a fool. I-I-ow!” The pain was getting to be too much. 

“Oh Darling, I’m sorry I should have done this earlier.” He pulled his hand away with only faint complaints on her part. He began to wave his hand in a complicated motion. “There, how does that feel?” 

“Better. I might just live through this.” 

His relieved smile turned into a scowl. “Don’t even joke about that. Our son needs his Mama.”

“Needs his Papa too.” Her large concern seeping into her short sentence. 

Rumplestiltskin sat on the edge of the bed to wrap his arm around her small shoulders. “He’ll always have us both. Would take much more than this to get rid of us.”


	33. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Missing Child, Child Disappearance/Abduction 
> 
> Non-magic AU: Belle attempts to meet her new neighbors after moving to Storybrooke. 
> 
> Inspired by the song The Woods by Daughter

Dylan Gold had not left his house in ten years.  

The police had said it was useless, that the first forty-eight hour of any disappearance case were the most important.  If the case wasn’t solved in the first forty-eight hours, it was unlikely to find the child.  Find the child alive at least.  

But Dylan Gold hadn’t moved even though it had been ten years, nine months and three days since Bailey had disappeared.   The rest of the town may have moved on, whispered softly about the old Gold house and the sad man that lived inside it when gossip was low, but otherwise Gold was alone in his waiting.  In his hope that his son had to be out there somewhere.  

After all, there had never been a body.  

It was on a normal night as Gold lit the candles he had on the mantle for Bailey that something incredibly out of the ordinary happened.  The doorbell rang. The people in town knew he wanted to be left alone and it was only August, too early for teenagers to be pranking.  Even if Dove kept the garden and house looking immaculate, the salmon Victorian did hold a haunted air to it that made it a prime target for Halloween pranks.   Mrs. Potts was gone for the day and she used the back door anyway.  

He blew out the match he had been using to light the candles and ambled over to the doorway.  A part of his heart still hoped every time he answered the door that Sheriff Graham would be there with answers, better yet with his little boy safely in hand. But Bailey would have been an adult now, or at least a college student.  

Bailey was not at the door.  Neither was the sheriff.  Instead it was a beautiful young women with deep brown hair.   She held a tray in front of her, seemingly unfazed by her towering high heels.  Something stopped Gold from slamming the door in her face.  Maybe it was her sparkling blue eyes or timid but determined smile.   But something made him stay outside the light of his little sanctuary.  

“Hello.  How can I help you?”  

Gold didn’t recognize her but that wasn’t saying much.  Even a town as small as Storybrooke would change over the course of a decade.    

Her smile brightened at his words, becoming more certain by the second.  “I’m just getting used to the neighborhood.  I’m Belle, just a couple doors down, figured I’d come and say hi.”  

She gestured to the old blue house to his right.  It was no wonder that he hadn’t noticed that she’d moved in.  He tried to avoid looking at that house as much as possible.  

It used to be the first place he’d look for his son; Mora and Bailey were thick as thieves even if her parents hadn’t cared for her association with the landlord’s son.  But Mora had come back crying from the woods and Bae had never come back.  So it was better to ignore her than resent whatever had happened that had stolen one child and left the other untouched.  It made sense that the Raines had moved.  Mora was an only child and with her off at college, the house would have been too large and lonely.

“I’m afraid you’re wasting your time.  I’m not exactly a fixture of the neighborhood.”  

Belle blushed.  “I’ll let you get back to your housesitting then.  Any idea when the owner will be back?”  

“That’s not-“ Gold gripped the doorframe tightly, forcing himself to not shout at this woman. “This is my house. I’m not-“  

“Perfect!  I hope you don’t mind lemon.  Lemon tarts for Mister-“  

“Gold.”  He scowled, as her disposition seemed to get cheerier by the second.  He reluctantly accepted her tray of sweets.  

“Well Mr. Gold, I look forward to seeing you around.”  

“Better not to keep your hopes up on that one.”   


	34. Dance Me to the End of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song, Dance me to the end of love by Leonard Cohen. 
> 
> Belle is self conscious of her aging body and Rumplestiltskin needs to reassure her.

Belle would never complain about it, but he knew. Knew how self conscious she was with every bit of grey that appeared in her hair, every day she needed to wrap herself in those long shawls to stop herself from shivering. She had practically glared at her feet the day she realized she no longer had the balance to handle the towering high heels she loved so much. Her skirts got longer to hide the wrinkles that to her meant that her body was failing but to him meant they had lived happily ever after for more years than he could ever hope for.

She was so beautiful. 

Even now curled up on the sofa with her book, Rumplestiltskin couldn’t stop staring at the love of his life. 

“Something wrong Rumple?”

His stare must have distracted, and he couldn’t say he felt sorry for it, not when she gave him her undivided attention. He joined her on the sofa, wrapping around her, and felt a little thrill run through him hen she relaxed into him. 

“Everything’s perfect.” He tucked one of the grey strands behind her ear. 

And just like that, he felt Belle pull away. 

“Please Belle, tell me what’s wrong.” He kissed her forehead and simply held her. “I want to make it better.” 

“It’s silly.” 

“Can’t be silly if it’s bothering you sweetheart.” 

She allowed herself to lean back into him, but refused to meet his eyes. “With Gideon off at school, I- I just feel so old.” 

“And I’m a decrepit old man. How could you ever love me?” 

Belle shot upright and practically glared at him. "No. How many times do I have to tell you? You’re wonderful!“ 

He smiled knowingly at her. "I’m only teasing love.” 

“But,” her face looked startled, until his meaning hit her. "You like me like this?” She couldn’t help gesturing to the long dress and greying hair. 

Rumplestiltskin pulled her off the couch and took her into his arms like he did all those years ago on their honeymoon. “I love you like this.” 

She made a sound of protest at the back of her throat. 

“You’re my beautiful Belle. And right now you’re just as gorgeous as the day I met you.” 

He laid a kiss to the spot on her neck that he knew she loved and felt a surge of pride as she arched into him. 

“As beautiful as the moment I saw you at our wedding. The only reason I’m not crying is because you somehow got it through my thick head that you’re not going to come to your senses one day and leave me.” 

“It took some effort.” This time Belle was the one to initiate the kiss. 

After they broke apart, Rumplestiltskin spun her gently. 

“I’m willing to spend the same effort making sure you know that no matter what I love you.” 

He ran a hand through her hair and this time she didn’t pull away. “Because every grey streak, every wrinkle is just proof that I’ve gotten to spend a lifetime with the woman I love, that we got to raise a child together and that even after all this time, she still loves me. Can you think of anything better sweetheart?” 

“Oh I can think of something.” And from the way Belle was biting her lip and staring at his openly, it was a very good thing Gideon was at school.


	35. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Birthday Present for B_does_the_write_thing 
> 
> Canon Compliant, Takes place before Season 7. Rumplestiltskin tries to pamper his wife on her first birthday since Gideon's birth.

The alarm had barely sounded before Rumple frantically shut it off.   He needn’t have worried though.   Belle had been up half the night with Gideon and probably was too tired to move even if she wanted to.  He brushed a loose curl out of her face, before heading down stairs.  If he timed this right, he had exactly seventeen minutes before Gideon would start crying.  That boy must have a literal clock for a brain because the prospect of breakfast being even a few minutes late was enough to send him howling.  

It was one of those little things that reminded him that Gideon was his own person and not Bae.   Not that one was better than the other, although it would be helpful if Gideon was as easily distracted by different colors or by his spinning.   But typically he’d be fine as long as he was held and part of the action.  It did make Rumple wish for 3 arms at times, one for Gideon, one for his cane and one for whatever he was doing, but after everything had happened, it was a small complaint.  

Once in the kitchen, he filled the kettle with water and pulled out the eggs from the refrigerator.   Since Gideon, unless breakfast was at Granny’s it was typically just tea and toast, but today was a special day and nothing less than pancakes would do.   It was only once a year he got to pamper his wife for her birthday and he was going to take complete advantage of it.  

With everything that had happened within the past year, it was a miracle that things were working out the way they were. Happily in love and if she liked the travel book he was painstakingly working on every night after she went to bed, they’d be able to see the world as she always wanted.  It had been a shame he hadn’t been able to get it ready in time for today, but he had wanted to do it right, without magic.   And Gideon’s birthday would probably be a better time to do it anyway.  If he knew his wife at all, she would want to go somewhere as soon as possible, and a toddler was more manageable than a newborn.  

Still he thought as he placed the Broadway tickets on to the breakfast tray and began to pour the batter on to the hot skillet, a little weekend trip wouldn’t hurt anyone.  Especially since she’d become so enraptured by this world’s version of them.   Henry had shown it to her.  At first Rumple had dismissed it, simply thinking it was funny how he was imagined in this world.   But then he’d heard Belle singing in her light very off key voice in the shower and he decided he’d make an effort to like it for her.   In the end, some of the songs got under his skin.  He understood what it meant to feel lost without Belle, had felt it too many times to be able to ignore the Beast’s longing without his own heart breaking.  And after one night spent dancing around their living room after Gideon had gone to bed, it had seemed only natural to buy the tickets.  

Sliding the last pancake on to the plate, Rumple cursed as he heard his son’s telltale wailing.  And here he thought he’d be able to surprise Belle with breakfast in bed if he just moved fast enough.   He limped quickly up the stairs, making sure not to spill the hot tea or break the small vase with the single rose.  Their room was empty when he looked in through the doorway so he kept heading down the hall.  

He had enchanted the walls with a whimsical enchanted forest mural and set up a crib as soon as he knew about Gideon. It brought a smile to his face now to see Belle and Gideon snuggling on the antique rocking chair.  Her face lit up when she saw him and he felt his heart skip a beat even after all these years.  

“Sweetheart, I could have gotten him. It’s your birthday you should still be in bed.”  

He set the tray on the little chest of drawers so he could give her a proper kiss.

“You spoil me.”  

“And it’s my pleasure to do so.”  He handed her the bottle he’d warmed up downstairs.   “So will it be breakfast in bed or breakfast on the floor of Gideon’s nursery?”  

She gave him a brilliant smile.  "Here is fine. I think everything is perfect just the way it is.“

And indeed it was.  


End file.
